Vierte Staffel
Folgen Folge 1 (121): Der Blick von der Du - (The View from You) - The View from You September 9, 2002 Folge 2 (122): Spielen mit Beste Freunde - (Playing with Best Friends) - Playing with Best Friends September 16, 2002 Folge 3 (123): Schritt von Schritt - (Step by Step) - Step by Step September 23, 2002 Folge 4 (124): Ein Reise von Lebensmittelgeschäfte - (A Trip of Groceries) - A Trip to the General Store September 30, 2002 Folge 5 (125): Ich Tat Dass! - (I Did That!) - I Did That! Oktober 7, 2002 Folge 6 (126): Farben Überall! - (Colors Everywhere!) - Colors Everywhere! Oktober 14, 2002 Folge 7 (127): Zeige und Erzähle - (Show and Tell) - Show and Tell Oktober 21, 2002 Folge 8 (128): Bären Großen Kostüm-Party - (Bear's Big Costume Party) - Bear's Big Costume Party Oktober 28, 2002 Folge 9 (129): Ein Hundert Geburtstag - (One Hundredth Birthday) - Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday November 4, 2002 Folge 10 (130): Der Alt Bär Spiel - (The Old Bear Game) - At the Old Bear Game November 11, 2002 Folge 11 (131): Die Große Bandini - (The Great Bandini) - The Great Bandini November 18, 2002 Folge 12 (132): Dankbare im Waldland Valley - (Thankful in Woodland Valley) - Thankful in Woodland Valley November 25, 2002 Folge 13 (133): Bären Großen Geheimnis - (Bear's Big Mystery) - Bear's Big Mystery Dezember 2, 2002 Folge 14 (134): Baumeister Bär - (Master Builder Bear) - What Does Bear Want to Build? Dezember 9, 2002 Folge 15 (135): Liebe Tag - (Love Day) - Love Day Dezember 16, 2002 Folge 16 (136): Bär Dauert Du zu Schule - (Bear Takes You to School) - Bear Takes You to School Dezember 23, 2002 Folge 17 (137): Inhalt im Zeit von Winter - (Content in Time of Winter) - The Winter of His Content Dezember 30, 2002 Folge 18 (138): Spielen Speicher - (Playing Store) - Playing Store März 5, 2003 Folge 19 (139): Eine Wirklich Kwanzaa Ferien - (A Really Kwanzaa Holiday) - A Really Kwanzaa Holiday März 12, 2003 Folge 20 (140): Eine Liebling Reim - (A Favorite Rhyme) - Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme März 19, 2003 Folge 21 (141): Eine Sehr Chanukka Ferien - (A Very Hanukkah Holiday) - A Very Hanukkah Holiday März 26, 2003 Folge 22 (142): Autorität des Romane - (Authority of Novels) - Authority of Novels April 2, 2003 Folge 23 (143): Freiwilligen im Waldland Valley - (Volunteers in Woodland Valley) - Volunteers of Woodland Valley April 9, 2003 Folge 24 (144): Fanden Irgendwo Ich Finde - (Found Somewhere I Find) - Found Somewhere I Find April 16, 2003 Folge 25 (145): Harry Erfüllt Hallie - (Harry Meets Hallie) - When Harry Met Hallie April 23, 2003 Folge 26 (146): Tiere in Unserem Haus! - (Animals in Our House!) - Animals in Our House! April 30, 2003 Folge 27 (147): Die Tabelle Schaubild - (The Table Chart) - The Snack Chart Mai 7, 2003 Folge 28 (148): Das Baby ist da! - (The Baby's Here!) - The Baby's Here! Mai 14, 2003 Folge 29 (149): Der Quiz Legendäre - (The Quiz Legendary) - The Quiz Legendary Mai 21, 2003 Folge 30 (150): Vornehmen von Änderungen - (Making Changes) - Making Changes Mai 28, 2003 Folge 31 (151): Großen Blauen Haus der Mutig - (Big Blue Home of the Brave) - Big Blue Home of the Brave Juni 4, 2003 Folge 32 (152): Der Waldland Valley Mannschaft - (The Woodland Valley Team) - The Woodland Valley Team Juni 11, 2003 Folge 33 (153): Einkaufsführer Geld im der Haus - (Buying Money in the House) - Buying Money in Bear's House Juni 18, 2003 Folge 34 (154): Ojo Ruft Brillen - (Ojo Gets Glasses) - Ojo Gets Glasses Juni 25, 2003 Folge 35 (155): Ojos Foto im Bärenhaus - (Ojo's Photo in Bear's House) - Ojo's Picture Juli 7, 2003 Folge 36 (156): Schau Genau… - (Look Carefully…) - Look Carefully… Juli 7, 2003 Folge 37 (157): Suchen Formen - (Searching Shapes) - Shape Searchers Juli 14, 2003 Folge 38 (158): Warum Kann Nicht Sein Freunde? - (Why Can Not Be Friends?) - Why Can't Be Friends? Juli 14, 2003 Folge 39 (159): Zu Sauber Oder Nicht Zu Sauber - (To Clean Or Not To Clean) - To Clean or Not to Clean Juli 21, 2003 Folge 40 (160): Bären Großen Pyjama-Party - (Bear's Big Pajama Party) - Bear's Big Pajama Party Juli 21, 2003 Category:International BITBBH Seasons